Sonic-OC X Amy Rose
by JackDroid1999
Summary: Seeing the success of my Tsunade X OC series I am making a new series of 4 original stories for another Popular character and see how that works out. Anyways thanks if going to read and Enjoy!
1. Introduction

__AN: The OC is a Chameleon as to keep with Sonic's anthropomorphic animal theme and he has basic chameleon stuff like climb walls, turn Invisible and even have his skin color change to meet his feelings such as red=anger, pink=blushing, White=Scared and yellow=Happy but his Natural color when he is not feeling a strong emotion is Camo because He chose it to be that way. BTW This does have some Amy rose Fan fair. so Anyways Sit back, relax and read this cutesy story.__

_**_3rd Person_**_  
In a small, shared Hobbit hole styled home that was shared between Sonic's friends Amy rose and Jackson RainbowTail was in there in Bed as they had been married for about 3 months and are still in that Honey phase but still when are they not in that Phase. I mean when they first met 2 Years ago she had to save him from egghead and he nervously asked her out on a date in which she agreed to reluctantly as she was loyal to sonic at the time despite him always ignoring her and never giving her any attention but after the first date there was an Immediate connection and they dated for another 3 years before he proposed on their 3rd Anniversary and they had been known as Mr. and Mrs. RainbowTail and had been extremely happy since then.  
They were both laying under the sheets wearing nothing but scales and fur in they're shared a king-sized bed as Jackson began to wake up and his Tail slithering around Amy's waist as he was a Chameleon and his Tail is very long and as his tail started wrapped around her body it pulled her closer to him but then she waked up and as she looked at him his skin turned into A pink color all over as his skin color depends on his mood. He looked away as despite them being married and dating for 3 years he can still be a bit of nervous Potato around her and when doing Naughty things.  
"Hello Cutie," Amy said obviously meaning towards the reptile next to her.  
"H-H-Hello Amy." He said embarrassed by his previous actions.  
"Why did you stop?" she asked pushing her bare chest up to His.  
"Um... I... Um... I didn't think you wouldn't like it if I just did that In your sleep." He replied his Skin still Pink as her Hair.  
"Well..." She said in a Sultry Voice "...You're wrong." She then smashed her lips against he was stunned at first as he turned into an even brighter shade of pink and then kissed back turning into Yellow color as they made out and since she was the Dominate one she got on top of him pinning him down. She asked him with a still sultry voice "You ready Big boy?" And he nodded happily turning into a mix of yellow with Pink stripes and they then made sweet sweet love.  
**_**Time Skip! (No Lemons)  
**_**Jackon was at the kitchen cooking Breakfast as Amy is technically the income Earner helping Sonic out gathering Golden rings along the way and that does help pay for the bills plenty well as well as put money aside to a possible child's college fund. They Plan on having a child in the future but now as they are still settling things in their little lovenest they rather not have children until they are fully ready.  
Jackson was cooking some bacon, eggs and french toast on the stove when Amy now wearing her Traditional red dress walked behind him and wrapped her gloved hands around his waist and kissed his cheek.  
She asked with a smile on her "What are you going to do today?"  
He replied "Going to do the usual. Clean up the house, buy some necessities, Pay the bills. You know the usual." She kissed him on the mouth in which he returned "You have such an exciting life helping sonic save the world and fighting robots and all that. I'm just some boring average joe next to you."  
She smiled and replied "Jackson. You are the nicest guy I had ever met and You are very interesting and you know that and I'm glad you're a part of my life."  
"Me too Amy. Me too." He replied Happily holding her close.  
When she broke the hug she began waking off only to feel a sudden pain to her rear and a slapping noise only to her husband with a sly look on his face and she giggled to herself, blushing as she walked out of their home ready to fight Egghead again.  
**_**Time Skip!  
**_**Jackson was just cooking dinner which was a stew and when the door Opened it was Amy who was covered with Robot smut and Oil all across her dress and Body.  
Jackson quickly ran over to her, hugged her and asked: "Amy are you Ok?"  
She coughed up some of that Smut and replied "Yeah. There were a lot more robots than per usual and one blew up covering all of this smut and oil on me."  
"Do you want me to run a Bath for you?" He asked kindly.  
"That's so sweet of you." She replied "But I'll just run a Shower for myself. You just continue to cook dinner for us."  
He nodded and she ran upstairs for a shower. He continued to cook dinner and when it was done he poured it into two Bowls and he waited for her. He walked upstairs to Look for her and Noticed the shower was still on and strangely the door was unlocked and opened slightly. He thought to himself that she wanted to him to be in there so he snuck in, took his clothes off and walked into the shower with his Hands-on Amy's small chest and she wasn't even surprised confirming his suspicions.  
"You decided to join me?" She asked.  
"Well, You did leave the door Unlocked." He replied.  
She then kissed him as he kissed back and they soon made out on the shower floor. After the shower, They both had dinner which they enjoyed and went to bed. Amy was still a little feisty grabbing and stroking her man's tail.  
He asked, "You still a little feisty?" She nodded and he replied, "We can..."  
He whispered his Plan into her ear, she blushed and replied: "You sure you have the Stamina for that?"  
He replied, "Well We'll see about that."  
"So where and when?" She asked.  
"Here and now." He told her and they had a very good night.  
**_**The End.**_**


	2. Kidnapped!

__AN: The OC is a Chameleon as to keep with Sonic's anthropomorphic animal theme and he has basic chameleon stuff like climb walls, turn Invisible and even have his skin color change to meet his feelings such as red=anger, pink=blushing, White=Scared and yellow=Happy but his Natural color when he is not feeling a strong emotion is Camo because He chose it to be that way.___**_  
3rd Person POV  
_**_Jackson was trapped at 's factory headquarters as he was Kidnapped by him being seen as a weakness to Amy and the others as he is a friend to them and Amy's wife. He was kept in a Wrought Iron birdcage that was sat next to Eggman's seat as he was questioning him on any other weaknesses Sonic and friends might have but he as nothing And he doesn't believe him torturing him with Halusinetic Drugs, Needles, burning Etc. Despite being a Weak looking Chameleon he was very tough as he has some pretty tough scales and He kept trying to turn himself invisible to avoid detection to make it look like he wasn't around to stop them from hurting him but he was still in so much Pain He can't camouflage correctly.  
Eggman then walks in with a sinister smile on his face and then takes a seat in front of him and asked: "You ready to give up any information you have of Sonic?"  
He shot him a dirty look and replied "What do you take me for? A Traitor?"  
"What about your little friend Amy?" He asked him to smile growing bigger.  
"I'll never tell you anything about my wife you fiend."  
Eggman than got up and replied, "Well You give me my last option." He then reaches into his Jacket for something as Jackson Sweated Nervously waiting for what will come out and then He said "Cake!" As he pulls out a slice of Chocolate cake.  
Jackson thought it was delicious and was very hungry and was about to take a bite but then he smelled about 25 different chemicals (He has the nose of a trained dog) and then used his long sticky tongue to swat it out of the doctor's hands and onto his face and Jackson could not help but Laugh as the man wiped the cake off his face and yelled "Don't laugh!"  
Jackson replied, "Bite me!" And Slapped him with His Tongue in which he was about to brand his tongue when something came over the Intercom.  
"Doctor! doctor!" A robot said over the com.  
"What?!" he asked over the intercom back to the Robot.  
"Doctor! That Pink hedgehog is Here and she isn't happy!" He replied  
"Amy!" Jackson said happily and Eggman snarled.  
**_**In the Foundry of the Factory!  
**_**Amy was in the foundry of the Factory smashing Bots heads Left and right as she was Royally pissed and seething with anger. She even went to destroy some of the Factory equipment just to try to relieve some stress and just to be sure there will not be more Bots produced for a little while. Still, though she was just as pissed as before if not even more and She swears when she Sees Eggman and if there's so much as a Scratch on her Jackson then by God she will destroy him. She continued to destroy the bots as she noticed a Camouflage scale on the ground and she knew he would nether lose some scales unless he is beaten or is Plagued with dry skin and he has very healthy skin so he was definitely beaten and she was even more pissed as she began to wreck the entire Factory with her Hammer.  
Metal Sonic was there to stop her but was too terrified of her right now to fight her in any way, shape or form and tried to run but Eggman locked himself in the Torture Room and the entire upper floor and Metal sonic was left to scratch at the door Pleading for Help.  
Amy grabbed him by the metallic throat and asked: "Ok you Hunk of poorly put together scrap metal you better to tell me where My husband is Or I will turn you into a Toaster!"  
"I...Um...Er...I shouldn't tell you where he is..."  
Her gloved hand had gotten a tighter grip on his Metallic Throat and replied "If you tell me now then I'll leave you two your merry little way but If you don't or hesitate even further than you already had then I will rip you apart down to the computing chip, then throw you into a Recycling machine to make soda cans!"  
He gulped and told her "Look Ok. Eggman has been torturing him and.,."  
She gripped him and asked scarily "What kind of torture?" She was about to blow.  
"Um..." He replied before whispering the horrible stuff Eggman had done into her ear in terrible detail and she literally blew a Gasket and started smashing his head against the door until it smashed threw with his robotic skull head split in half and then reached her hand to push the button to open the door and she ran threw the building smashing even more Bots.  
**_**Back to the Torture room  
**_**Eggman was packing everything up knowing how dead he is but Jackson had gotten the keys to his Motor vehicle with his Tongue and stashed it in his Pocket and when He noticed he was even more Scared.  
"Holy chili cheese dogs where is it!" He began searching some more before noticing the smug look on Jackfaces Face and yelled at him "Ok you smug little brat where is it?"  
"What are you looking for? He asked continuing to be smug.  
"You know the Keys! Where is it?!" He said now being desperate.  
"Not telling you!" He replied still as smug as ever.  
"Ok, you know what I don't need you! I can figure this out all by myself! I am a genius by the way." Admitting to not needing his help.  
**_**Literally 3 seconds Later...  
**_**"Please tell me Please! I need to live!" Eggman said  
"Alright then..." Jackson replied, "Do an Irish Jig." And he did so. "Now give yourself a good slap across your face." and he did so. "Now I need you to do some Planking and he did so.  
He was going to do the same thing but Amy busted through all red and Eggman yelled "Run!" and he tried to run but Amy tackled him and started bashing his face in so he opened the door to the cage with Eggman's keys.  
when Amy noticed she got off him and held Jackson in a romantic position and said to her Husband "kiss me you Hunk!" and they shared a long well deserved Kiss.  
Jackson asked her "How did you find me?"  
And she replied, "This is the only Factory around."  
"Oh yeah." He replied and she pulled him into another kiss.  
She told him "Let's go home." And he nodded as she helped him get up and they walked home holding hands with the Factory destroyed and Eggman beat up to a pulp.  
**_**The End.**_**


End file.
